2Min fanfic  ONESHOT
by SHINee-fan8D
Summary: Taemin and Minho have just finished their "Lucifer" comeback concert. Minho decides to read some of their fanmail - will this one letter change them for the rest of their lives?


"Good job tonight, Taeminnie." Minho commented patting the maknae lightly on the head.

"Thank you, hyung. Good job as well." Taemin replied slumping down into a chair.

"Pff- Barely, all I did was sit down in a chair off the stage." muttered Minho.

"At least you gave it your best, hyung~" the younger boy said removing his thick jacket.

Minho's gaze automatically fell onto Taemin. Why was it so fascinating to stare at the teenager taking off his jacket?

"Hyung~? Stop staring at me." whined Taemin folding his arms and pouting.

Minho suddenly snapped back into reality and turned bright red.

"Ah, sorry, maknae." Minho laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Why don't you sit down, hyung? Your leg must be hurting." Taemin suggested patting the empty space next to him.

"Oh.. erm... I guess... oh yeah, I need to go collect our... erm, fan letters!" Minho said nervously backing out of the door.

"Make sure you come back, hyung! We can read them together, yah?" Taemin yelled.

Minho nodded eagerly and walked slowly down the corridor. He came to a black bag which was placed in a corner randomly, he picked it up and walked back to where Taemin was.

When he got there, Taemin was lying down on the sofa humming a random song.

"Taeminnie~" Minho said in his sing-song voice. Immediately, Taemin sat up and looked at Minho standing at the door with a small-ish bag in his hand.

"Yay! Fan mail, yah?" Taemin asked, excitement in his eyes.

"Yup." Minho replied sitting down next to Taemin, he opened the sack and pulled out a random letter.

"Read it, hyung~!" Taemin gasped bouncing up and down in his chair.

"Ok, ok! Calm down, Taemin." Minho laughed tearing open the letter.

_"My dear Oppas~!_

_I love you guys so much ^_^ Especially Taemin and Minho! You two would be a great couple, ne?_

_SARANGHAEYO3"_

Minho flushed bright red after finishing the letter – until a thought came across his mind.

"So, how's about it Taemin? Me and you, eh?" Minho said looking seductively at Taemin.

"H-h-hyung! I d-" Taemin got cut off when a soft pair of lips landed on his own. Taemin's eyes widened when he realised what was going on. Was Minho kissing him... for real?

Minho smiled into the kiss and mumbled something like "just relax."

Taemin closed his eyes and rapped his arms tightly around his hyung's neck, bringing him closer.

Minho let out a quiet moan and pulled Taemin even closer, making the remaining space between them non existent. Taemin pulled back for some air.

"D-d-do you t-h-ink we should be d-d-doing this?" He asked gasping.

"Well, why not do it?" Minho replied pulling Taemin onto his lap so they were face to face.

Taemin blushed bright red when he noticed the position they were in.

"Hyu-" he began and shook his head.

He lowered his head slowly so his face and Minho's were at the same level.

"...Kiss me again." Taemin said is barely a whisper. Minho nodded as he slowly advanced closer to Taemin. He brushed his lips teasingly against Taemin's chin. The teenager let out a little growl as Minho carried on teasing. His hand slithered carelessly up Taemin's loose t-shirt sending shivers up the boy's spine.

Minho giggled at the reaction he was getting from the maknae. He began sliding his hands up and down Taemin's side sending more shivers up the boys back.

"Hyung~" Taemin groaned.

Minho started sucking and nipping and Taemin's neck, leaving red marks on the pale skin.

Taemin tangled his fingers in Minho's hair and moaned in pleasure.

Minho was happy at this response, and decided to stop abusing the youngster's neck. He retracted his hands from under Taemin's shirt and placed them on the boy's chest. Taemin gave a faint nod at Minho as he began to slowly take of the boy's t-shirt, pulling it effortlessly over his head and flinging it in a corner, forgotten for the rest of the night.

Minho gazed at Taemin's bare chest as he ran his finger tips lightly over the soon-to-be abs. Taemin chuckled and squirmed and leant closer to Minho's face.

"You know that's not what I want." Taemin mumbled into Minho's ear, biting innocently on his earlobe.

Minho grinned slightly letting Taemin to unbutton Minho's shirt, tossing it aside.

The older gasped as the cold air hit his chest, he looked up at the teenager who was currently licking his lips.

"You still haven't given me that kiss." Taemin commented biting his lip and looking hopeful.

Minho giggled as he placed his right arm on the back of Taemin's head and drew him closer, so their noses were touching.

They could both smell each others breath and their lips became closer and closer until they were finally touching.

Taemin licked Minho's top lip, when he showed no reaction to his hinting, he took Minho's lower lip between his teeth and pulled it roughly towards him. Minho understood perfectly as he opened his mouth just wide enough to have Taemin's hot, wet tongue intrude into his dry mouth.

Taemin was eager to explore Minho's mouth, running his tongue slowly over every millimetre inside. Minho laughed and pushed Taemin back.

"Ne, Hyung~" Taemin whined poking Minho's chest.

"You seemed to be enjoying your too much, Taemin." Minho laughed.

"Isn't that the point?" Taemin replied cocking his head to the side.

Minho put his two fingers onto Taemin's lips, "You should really learn when you've had your turn."

Minho shortened the space between them again and plunged his tongue into Taemin's mouth. Taemin, not being utterly happy that Minho was taking control, tried to push his tongue out of his mouth, but failed. Minho just smiled into the kiss. Taemin gave in and let Minho invade his mouth, having a quick moment to tug at Minho's jeans. Minho gave a muffled response not wanting to break the connection.

Taemin felt himself burning red as he begun to take Minho's belt off. Minho pulled away again making Taemin grumble in annoyance.

"Why don't we... get into a more comfortable position." Minho suggested wiping the saliva off his chin. Taemin nodded sliding off Minho's lap and laying down on the sofa, quickly followed by Minho climbing on top of him.

For a few moments, they just lay like that just staring at each other until Minho decided to say something, "Are you just gunna leave my belt half undone?"

Taemin laughed as he strained his neck upwards to claim Minho's lips once again. Seeing as Taemin was struggling to keep his head up Minho lowered his head down so they were both comfortable.

Taemin wrapped his legs around Minho's middle and pulled himself up, so that they were touching. Minho felt almost high as Taemin was reducing the space between them... again.

Taemin grabbed Minho's belt, and continued loosening it until he pulled it off and flung it on the floor. When he heard the belt land on the floor he tried to find the zip to Minho's jeans, occasionally brushing his hand against the no-go zone.

"Mfph-" was the only noise that Minho could force out his mouth.

Taemin found the zip to the jeans and slowly unzipped them.

Minho pulled away again, which made Taemin groan again and roll his eyes.

"Not fair~" Minho said as he looked down at Taemin's jeans.

"Ugh, fine." Taemin whined as he lowered himself down and he began to undo his jeans. Minho hesitated at first, but got a sudden urge. Minho placed his hand on top of Taemin's and brushed them out the way. Taemin looked up at Minho in shock, as the elder began to undo Taemin's tight jeans, also occasionally "accidentally" brushing his hand against the no-go zone, making Taemin go an even brighter red (if that was possible)

Unsure of what to do now, Taemin lifted himself up again and began slowly grinding himself against Minho.

Minho gasped as he felt Taemin moving against him. He looked down at the teenager who was smirking. Taemin began to move quicker and harder against his Hyung.

"Q-quicker..." Minho managed to blurt out, he lowered his face again and met Taemin's soft lips. He gently slid his tongue over them before opening his mouth to let Taemin's tongue take control.

Starting to feel more energetic, Taemin quickened his pace, causing Minho to gasp and moan every now and again. Minho began to rock forwards and backwards, creating a quickening rhythm between the two of them. Minho tangled his fingers into Taemin's messy hair letting out a loud moan as Taemin dug his fingers into Minho's hot back.

Minho broke free of the kiss and buried his face into Taemin's neck, listening to Taemin's amazingly fast pulse. As Taemin carried on thrusting quicker and quicker, Minho felt the pull between his legs get almost unbearable, the heat was so painful, and yet so pleasurable.

"Hah, is-Hyung-enjoying-this?" Taemin panted in between quick but heavy breaths. Minho nodded helplessly as he bit down on Taemin's neck to prevent him from crying out in pleasure. Taemin moaned as he wrapped his legs tighter around Minho and let his arms grab firmly onto Minho's shoulders.

"H-hyung~!" Taemin cried as he carried on thrusting against Minho.

They both found themselves beginning to draw closer, as Taemin's thrusts became more quicker and harder, and Minho's rocking becoming more rougher.

"Just-a-little-longer..." Minho panted.

Taemin nodded eagerly letting out a small yelp when Minho buried his face back into Taemin's neck and began sucking on it again.

Taemin moved his arms back to being clamped around Minho's torso.

Minho carried on sucking and biting at Taemin's neck when he decided to move down to Taemin's shoulders. Taemin arched his back as pleasure took over his body. His heart beat and pulse shot through the roof as he dug his fingernails into Minho's skin.

"Mfph- Hyung~!" Taemin screamed as he felt himself bursting over the edge, quickly followed by Minho. Taemin released Minho as he helplessly lay on the sofa. Minho rolled off Taemin and fell on the floor, too out of breath of sit up.

"T-That was good, hyung." panted Taemin as he lay on his side peering down at the breathless Minho lying on the floor. Minho looked up and smiled sweetly at the maknae, nodding in agreement at what Taemin had just said. Minho gathered enough strength to sit up, he turned his head and looked at Taemin, their faces only being centimetres apart.

Suddenly the rest of SHINee came bursting through the door laughing loudly. Minho and Taemin turned their heads to face the other band members.

"It's not what it looks like!" Minho and Taemin yelled in unison.

Onew, Key and Jonghyun just stood there in awe, staring at the half naked men, who were panting and sweating.

"...OK, what is it then?" Key said putting his hand on his hips.

"Well, erm..." Minho stuttered still panting.

"Oh, shut up, Key. You know perfectly well what it was, since you were just standing outside the door for the last half an hour listening in!" Onew yelled turning his head to face Key. Key gave the leader the evils and face palmed.

"C'mon guys, let's leave these guys in peace~" Jonghyun said grabbing the other twos arms and dragging them out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

"Well, that could've been worse I guess." mumbled Taemin turning his head to face Minho again. Taemin outstretched his hand and grabbed hold oh Minho's chin, and pulled his face closer to his.

"Did you know... that I love you?" Taemin giggled.

"Show me how much you love me." replied Minho. Taemin decreased the space between them and whispered, "This is how much I love you." before he kissed Minho again.

THE END.

:-D


End file.
